L’Amant de mes cauchemars
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Gandalf redoute ses nuits parce que les rêves qu'il fait lui sont interdits.


Bonjour les gens !

Alors voici le couple le plus zarbe que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent : un Gandalf/Sauron. C'est né d'un grand moment d'ennui en permanence. On parlait du Seigneur des Anneaux, des yaoi, et ça a dérivé vers les couples zarb. Ma pote m'a alors défié d'écrire un Gandalf/Sauron. Chose faite.

Alors, si j'ai pas vraiment respecter le Seigneur des Anneaux, je m'excuse auprès des fans, je n'ai vu que le film pour l'instant.

Bref, bonne lecture ! ('fin j'espère ...)

**L'Amant de mes cauchemars**

Je déteste la nuit. Avant je l'aimais pour son calme, pour sa froideur réconfortante, je pouvais faire le point dans mon esprit. Mais mon vieux corps est trop fatigué par la durée du notre périple pour rester éveiller la nuit, et mes paupières se ferment d'elles-même. Mais je sais que si je baisse ma garde face au sommeil, c'est certain que je Le verrai encore. Et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas retourner dans son monde.

Enfin ... Si je veux, mais je n'en ai pas le droit. Pour les millions de vie sur la Terre du Milieu, je n'en ai pas le droit. Pour mes compagnons qui se battent à mes côtés, je n'en ai pas le droit. Je suis vraiment horrible, n'est-ce pas ?

-Gandalf, les hobbits sont fatigués. Ne devrions-nous pas nous arretés ?

-Vous avez raison. De toute façon il va faire nuit dans une heure.

Aragorn hocha de ma tête.

-Arrêtons-nous pour aujourd'hui, la route à été longue.

-Enfin ! Il n'en fini plus ce voyage !

-Pipin, arrête de te plaindre.

-Je ne me plains pas, je ne fais qu'exprimer le mécontentement de mes petits petons.

-Arrête de dire des imbécilités.

-Ce ne sont pas des imbécilités, ce sont des ...

-Bon sang, Peregrin Touque ! Tais-toi, ou je jure que je te scelle la bouche pour le restant de tes jours.

-Ne vous énervez pas Gandalf. Je me tais, je me tais ...

Ce hobbit à le don de me fatiguer encore plus que je ne le suis, et je n'en ai vraiment pas besoin.

Pendant que tout le groupe s'installe autour d'un feu, je m'enroule dans mon habit et colle mon dos à un tronc d'arbre. Nous sommes dans une forêt encore calme et libre de toutes créatures maléfiques, aucun risque de nous faire attaquer. Les hobbits mangent, Legolas boit, Boromir affute son épée, Gimli parle de la bière de sa mine ... Aragorn lui s'approche de moi, l'air soucieux.

-Que vous arrive-t-il ? Quelque chose semble vous préocupez.

-Je vais très bien Aragorn, merci.

-Vous ne me dites pas la vérité. Vous ne dormez plus, vous avez toujours l'air d'être embêté ... Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Je souris au rodeur.

-Merci de votre solicitude, mais vous ne pouvez pas m'aider. Ces problèmes qui sont les miens ne peuvent pas êtres résolus par une autre personne que moi-même.

Aragorn baisse les yeux, l'air profondément blessé d'être impuissant. Il pose une main sur mon épaule avant de reparti vers les autres.

Je ressers ma robe autour de mes épaules et me cale mieux contre l'arbre, en espérant que son énergie me tiendra éveillé cette nuit.

Il n'est pas loin de minuit quand mon corps abandonne. Je ferme les yeux et tombe dans un sommeil profond.

J'ouvre les yeux. Je suis dans une grande pièce aux teintures rouges. Une immense fenêtre donne vue sur une mer déchirée par les vagues, et je peux entendre le fracas des flots sur le flanc de la falaise où je me trouve. Devant l'atre brulant d'une cheminée se trouve un tapis aux arabesques magnifiques ainsi que deux fauteuils. Il y a aussi une immense bibliothèque, une petite table ou repose un jeu d'écheque, et une autre plus grande avec des plats qui ont tous l'air plus succulent les uns que les autres.

Je baisse les yeux et regarde mes mains. Toutes les rides qui les sillonaient ont disparues. A la place, il y a une peau douce et blanche. Je sais que sais je regardais dans le miroir qui orne un des mur de la pièce, je me verrai comme il y a des années, jeune et beau. Comme je suis maintenant, j'ai 22 ans. A chaque fois que je viens ici, je porte une tunique rouge comme les murs, je suis pieds-nus.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu, dit une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne, Il est là.

-Tu te forces à ne pas dormir pour ne pas venir ici. Tu dois être vraiment épuisé, et pourtant tu sais que tu reviendras, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il se tient devant la porte de bois massif de la pièce. Il est grand, immense même. Tandis qu'il marche vers moi, son pas est majestueux, ses épaules et son dos sont droits, ses mains dans son dos, il marche d'un pas lent. La peau mat de son cou semble brulante, je ne préfère pas la regarder. Ses cheveux courts d'un noir profond caressent doucement ses joues sous le léger souffle du vent. J'ai envie de passer ma main dedans ; je sers les poings. Enfin, mes yeux rencontre les siens. Ce sont deux lacs de feu, aux pupilles noires fendues de haut en bas. Ce regard semble me transpercer de part en part, je n'arrive jamais à y resister.

Il est maintenant juste devant moi, je peux sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres.

-Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que tu aimes être ici, me chuchote-t-il.

-C'est vrai, j'adore me trouver à deux pas de l'ennemi des peuples, j'adore converser avec celui que je rêve de voir anéanti.

Sauron part dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Tu es tellement fatigué que tes compagnons de route vont te laisser dormir pendant des heures. Nous avons plein de temps devant nous, autant ne pas nous querellé.

D'un geste rapide mais précis, il attrape mon visage d'une seule main et me vole un baiser. Un baiser très simple, mais qui est brulant, emplie de désir, un baiser magnifique, tristement, sensuel.

Il me laisse pantelant, mais je ne le montre pas. Avec un sourire en coin, il se détache de moi et va s'asseoir devant la petite table avec l'échequier. Je l'immite et attend qu'il est placé les pièces sur le plateau.

-Sois franc avec toi-même Gandalf. Tu aimes venir ici.

Je le sais déjà, mais je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te l'avouer.

-Tu aimes nos discussions, tu aimes nos jeux. Ici tu es à l'abri des problèmes du monde.

-C'est à cause de ces problèmes que je suis là. Je ne suis pas plus à l'abri ici qu'ailleur.

-Au moins tu ne vieilli pas et tu ne peux pas mourir.

-La mort fait partie de la vie Sauron.

-Foutaises. Quand tu a de quoi t'occuper, ta vie n'a pas besoin de s'arreter.

-J'en aurai assez de jouer aux échecs.

-Oh, mais il y aurait plein de choses à faire.

Tout en parlant, il pose sa reine dans une case dangereuse. Je sais qu'il a une idée en tête.

-C'est très imprudent ce que tu viens de faire.

-Je dois être idiot.

Il a un sourire qui m'exaspère. Il me donne aussi envi de l'embrasser, mais il m'énerve.

-Pour en revenir à notre conversation, je ne vois pas ce que l'on pourrait faire ici.

-Et bien, je peux rajouter tous les livres que je veux à la bibliothèque, tu ne seras jamais à court de lecture. Je peux imaginer des chevaux ...

-Le monde de tes pensées est bien pratique, mais c'est aussi une véritable prison.

-C'est une prison bien agréable je trouve.

-Je suis retenu contre mon gré, avec mon pire ennemi, et tout ça pour protéger ma communauté. Si je refusais de faire ce que tu veux, tu enverrais ton armée sur nous, nous serions mort en quelques instants. C'est une prison cruelle, du chantage.

Je commence à comprendre le stratagème qu'il utilise. Je ne sais pas si je vais remporter la partie.

Il ne me répond pas. Il réfléchit. Il a du comprendre que j'ai trouvé sa technique. Son coude sur l'accoudoir, son menton dans sa main, son regard de braise fixe le plateau de jeu. C'est très important qu'il gagne, car ça veut dire qu'il peut faire de moi ce qu'il veut. Un petit jeu que nous avons instauré dès le début. Je le regarde, il est magnifique. C'est horrible.

Il bouge un Fou.

Je bouge un Cavalier.

Il bouge son Roi.

Je bouge une Tour.

Sa Reine prend ma Tour.

Je rebouge mon Cavalier.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et bouge son Roi.

Je bouge ma Reine.

-Echec et Mat, Gandalf.

Il fait tomber mon Roi avec son sourire. Interdit, je continue de regarder le plateau, cherchant mon erreur. Sauron se lève et va s'asseoir sur le tapis, dos au feu.

-Tu as bougé ton Cavalier trop tôt.

J'acquièse et me lève pour me planter face à lui. Je plante mes yeux gris dans les deux braises de son visage. J'attends ce qu'il va me dire de faire.

-Approche-toi.

Quand ce moment vient, à chaque fois, sa voix n'est presque plus qu'un murmure. Dans un recoin de ma tête, je me demande si c'est l'émotion, ou juste l'excitation. Je chasse ces pensées en faisant mon premier pas. Je suis juste devant lui. Sa main remonte de ma cheville sur le côté extérieur de mon mollet, pour caresser la cuisse, avant de passer sur mon ventre, pour remonter sur ma poitrine et attraper la tunique et m'attirer vers lui. Désequilibré, je tombe dans ses bras. Je suis à moitié allongé sur lui.

Avec son sourire en coin, il s'approche de mon oreille, et tout bas, il me dit :

-Je te veux désespéré. Cherche mes caresses, je veux que tu agisses comme si tu m'aimais à en mourir. Crève de ne pouvoir m'apartenir entièrement.

Ses paroles ne prennent qu'un instant avant d'ateindrent mon cerveau. Il me demande exactement de faire ce que je ressens. Quel monstre ...

Je me jette sur ses lèvres énervantes, je les dévorres à pleine bouche, j'apaise ma faim, ce manque ... Sa langue vient aussitôt danser avec la mienne, d'un ballet frénétique. Il est totalement allongé maintenant, ses mains sont sur mes fesses, les miennes dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Nos bouches se séparent, puis se retrouvent, encore et encore, pour goûter infiniment à cette saveur d'interdit. Une de ses mains reviens plus haut dans mon dos, me caressant, avant de passer sur mon cou. Il relève ma tête pour embrasser ma gorge offerte, mon corps est arqué en arrière tandis que je gémis de plaisir.

Il me renverse sur le dos, nos positions sont inversées. Il remonte une nouvelle fois pour un autre baiser, aussi brulant que les précédents. Ses mains elles sont occupées à défaire ma tunique, laissant voir mon torse. Nos corps se soulèvent pour l'enlevée complètement, et nos deux poitrails se touchent, nous arrachant un long soupir de satisfaction. Elle repose maintenant plus loin sur le tapis.

Ses mains viennent toucher et caresser mes tétons qui se dressent sous le plaisir. Je gémis de plus en plus fort, mon corps est pris de petits sursauts.

-Ta ... Ta peau ... je réussis à articuler.

Il comprend. Il se redresse et enlève sa grande robe noire. Il ne lui reste qu'un pantalon noir très léger comme vêtement.

Je passe mes mains dans son dos et l'attire contre moi, comme pour rentrer en lui. Notre peau se touche se frôle, nous arrachant des soupirs d'extase. Un autre baiser qui me laisse essouflé, puis ses lèvres embrassent mes tétons, il les lèches.

Il a fini d'enlever mon pantalon, je suis nu sous lui. Sa main libre caresse l'intérieur de mes cuisses, évitant déliberement mon point sensible.

-A ... Arrê ... Arrête. Touche-moi !

Avec un sourire, il lèche ma lèvre inférieur avant de me pendre dans sa main. Mon corps s'arque de lui-même, je laisse s'échapper un cri de plaisir. Avec une lenteur exaspérente, sa main commence à venir sur ma verge tendue et douloureuse, attisant mon désir.

Mes mains ont réussies à rentrer sous son pantalon et je touche ses fesses, le faisant gémir. Je lui enlève finalement et nous sommes tous les deux nus. Son corps remonte sur le mien, de façon à ce que nos bas-ventres se touchent et nos sexes se dressent l'un contre l'autre. Un autre soupir monte dans ma gorge, mais il s'étrangle quand Sauron prend nos deux verges dans sa même main.

La chaleure monte encore plus, atteignant un seuil insoutenable. Sa main va de plus en plus vite, nous n'arrivons plus à retenir nos cris.

-Je ... Je viens !

A peine ai-je prononcés ces mots que je me libère dans sa main, aussitôt suivi par lui.

Son corps luisant de sueur retombe sur le mien, sa main tient toujours nos deux verges. Il embrasse encore mon cou, sa langue trace le parcours de la jugulaire qui bat sourdement.

J'en veux plus, encore plus.

Mes mains passent sur son torse et caressent les boutons de chair de rose avec les paumes. Lentement, il recommence à haleter. Mes lèvres reviennent ceuillir les siennes, mais le baiser est plus doux, plus langoureux aussi.

A nouveau, il est sous moi. J'ondule du bassin sur ses hanches, nous excitant tous les deux. Ca marche très bien.

Alors qu'il allait me toucher, je me recule et m'agenouille, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur mes fesses.

-Maintenant.

Cette vision semble le rendre fou. Il se jette sur moi, embrasse le creux de mes reins, et sans prévenir s'enfonce de tout son long en moi. J'hurle à la fois sous le choc de la douleur et de la vague de plaisir qui s'empare de moi.

Ses vas-et-viens son bestiaux, remplis de désir inassouvés. Je bouge en même temps que lui pour sentir plus.

Nos voix noyées de désir retentissent dans la pièce, la chaleur de nos corps nous ennivre encore plus.

Le rythme est trop rapide, c'est trop intense !

Je joui enfin, me resserre autour de lui, et à son tour il vient en moi.

Nous sommes tous les deux allongés sur le sol, couverts de sueur, haletants, fatigués.

Sauron embrasse mon cou, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-C'est bon ? J'ai ... J'ai fait ce que tu espérais ?

Il déglutit. J'ai comme l'impression qu'il est énervé.

-Tu ne peux pas ... être un peu plus franc ?

Je détourne les yeux.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il s'accoude sur le sol en prenant sa tête dans sa main.

-Peut-être qu'à force de venir tu comprendras vraiment pourquoi je te fais venir.

-Ce n'est pas pour m'humilier ?

-Tu es simple d'esprit parfois.

Je me retourne et plante mon regard dans ses yeux de feu. J'ai envie de comprendre ce qu'il dit. J'ai envie de lui dire que moi aussi. Mais je n'ai pas le droit. C'est impossible, parce que je dois aider Frodon à détruire l'anneau.

Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Pas de passion, juste un simple toucher. On se sépare.

-Je ...

Avant de pouvoir finir ma phrase, soudainement tout disparait. La dernière chose que je vois, c'est son regard brulant, bientôt remplacé par les sombres yeux d'Aragorn qui me secoue pour me réveiller.

-Gandalf, nous devons partir. La matinée est déjà bien avancée.

J'essaie de sortir de ma torpeur et du rêv ... cauchemar dans lequel j'étais plongé. Je me relève, boit de l'eau que le rodeur me tend et regarde autour de moi. Je suis de retour dans la forêt avec les autres qui s'appretent à partir.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

J'empoigne mon baton, attarde mon regard sur la vieille main qui le tient, et commence à marcher. Je redoute la journée, je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine, car ça veut dire que je m'endormirais encore, je Le verrais encore, et même si je le veux, cela m'est interdit. Ce doux rêve est un véritable cauchemar.

Alors ? C'était bien ou pas ? Reviwer-moi, please.


End file.
